In an Instant
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Trailer inside! Life isn't a fairytale that ends with 'And they all lived Happily Ever After' and neither is highschool. Follow the Wild Cats in their last year of school when something happens to screw all of them up. Troypay story! PLEASE R&R ;
1. TRAILER

Life isn't easy, especially highschool. It isn't a disney fairytale that ends with 'And they all lived happily ever after'. No, its much worse.

It's always been Gabriella

(Shows Troy and Gabriella dancing in the sprinklers)

**Shows Them singing on stage while Kelsi played the piano.

But could one life-changing experience change everyone of them at East High?

(*Shows a gun raises in the hallway at school. It goes off and all you hear is screaming.)

Bring the unexpected together?

(*Shows Troy and Sharpay pushed into a janitor's closet.)

**Shows Troy touch Sharpay's tiny stomach,  
>making her wince. "Y-you're hurt, Sharpay!"<p>

Is it for the Better?

(*Shows Troy dancing around and singing to Sharpay who was sitting on the piano bench.)

Or the WORSE?

(*Shows someone put a bottle under there jacket and walk out of the store.)

It's time to realize...

(*Shows Gabby yelling in Troy's face. "Fuck you.")

Highschool isn't a MUSICAL.

(*Shows a positive pregnancy test in the trash can.)

`From the author that brought you Photographs and Gasoline, and The Summer I Met Him,

In an Instant is a story that will change lives,  
>blow your mind, and teach you what true love is.<p>

Starring:

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

"Why are you so intrested in me now?"

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

"I want to make it up to you, please?"

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

"Leave me ALONE!"

Lucas Grabiel as Ryan Evans

"Well that's something i never thought I'd see."

Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessi

"How could you even say that about her!"

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

"Aye man, I'm just glad you're okay!"

And Bette Midler as Mrs. Hamillton.

"I think this whole damn school needs therapy!"

Coming soon to Fanfiction!

A.N~So should i continue this story? The time setting would be towards the end of their Senior year. Please review?


	2. Chapter 1: Motive

In an Instant

Chapter 1: Motive

It was early in the morning, too early for most teenagers to be up let alone at school. Sharpay had been coming into the theater every morning for the past three years, trying to get a workout before the school day started. Most girls thought she naturally had a body like that, and she was naturally slim but dancing out her frustrations kept her toned. With a couple cups of coffee, sweat towel, and her ipod she was ready to go. Every morning Sharpay would get to dance alone for at least a couple of hours, but today was different, someone had been watching her. A tall, lean black figure had slipped into one of the seats and watched her routine. When she stopped to take a water break, Sharpay noticed him slipping out the back. "Ahhh." She screamed and jumped back a few feet. Quickly, Sharpay grabbed her things and left.

Later onn...

The school bell rang at 7:55 like any other day, but this was far from being any other day. Troy was at his locker getting books when Gabriella skipped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Morning Wild Cat." He shut his locker and turned her around to kiss her. "Morning Gabs, how was your grandma's birthday dinner?"

"Like any dinner with grandma is like. All this talk about Stanford and 'you know Stanford is the best university on the west coast, hijah.' Just wait until you come over tonight, she's dying to meet you Troy." She smiled, thinking it can't get better than this. Gabriella couldn't be more satisfied with her life. She had a great mom, the best of friends, a scholarship to Stanford, and most importantly; Troy. Gabby thought she was living a fairytale, it never occured to her how fast everything could change.

Troy leaned down and kissed her nose, "Well i can't wait to meet grandma Montez, what time should i get there?"

"Dinner's at six thirty so around six if thats okay with you." Gabi let go of Troy to answer a text message, it was from Taylor.

To Gabriella,

Hey, i'm walking into school now. U at Troy's locker?

xoxoTaylor

Gabriella smiled and hit the 'reply' button.

To Taylor,

Yes, of course! I'll see u soon.

xoxoGabi

Sure enough, a couple mintues later Taylor was walking up while holding hands with her boyfriend, Chad. "Hey guys!" Taylor squealed, making anyone around them wince a bit, that was just her happy voice.  
>She went up and hugged Gabi while Troy and Chad did there little handshake. The four friends went on with there normal chat just like they did every morning. When it was time to go they headed to their homeroom with Ms. Darbus. As Troy walked in the room his eyes layed on a certain brown-eyed girl with blonde hair. Sharpay. When he saw her petrefied look and scared eyes he coulda' swore it made him wince. What was going on with him? There was something going on with East High's Icequeen. And unfortunately, it worried him.<p>

"Take your seats children. Even though you're at the end of your highschool journey I will not tolerate slacking off. You know the drill, put your cellphone's in the tub and take your seats." Ms. Darbus announced from her desk in the front.

Troy was the first to reach the cellphone tub, he noticed Sharpay's pink, rhinestoned sidekick was already in there. That was odd, her's always seemed last in there. Yeah, something was wronge. He stayed quiet,  
>placed his cellphone in the tub and went to his seat in the front. Before Gabriella got to her seat, he peaked around his shoulder and met Sharpay's scared eyes. It seemed to keep him occupied until Darbus told him to face forward. The rest off the class went by pretty fast, Ms. Darbus announced the what the Spring Musical was going to be and when auditions would be. When the bell rang they all got up and started to leave, except for Sharpay. She took her time to gather all her things up.<p>

"So i'll see you at lunch?" Gabriella asked Troy as they got out of the classroom. The hallway was pretty full by now, people passed them to get to there next class.

Just then Mr. Jones, Troy's history teacher came up to him. "Yeah, see ya." Troy gave Gabi a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned his attention back to his teacher. "Hey, Mr. Jones."

"Bolton, ahh yes just the guy i needed to see. About your semester research paper, you need to type me up a bibliography stating all your sources or else i can't give you a full grade. You will get that to me by the end of the school day for credit. Good bye." Mr. Jones said in hurry and then took off. It took Troy a minute to start walking again, and that's when he saw a guy at the end of the hallway raise a gun. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, then he heard it go off and someone grab onto him.

Everyone in that hallway was scurrying to get away, all of this making Troy confused. He didn't even think about the person who was still holding onto him with a pretty good grip. The next thing he knew, he was in a dark janitor's closet trying to catch his breath. He found the light switch and flicked it on, surprised to see Sharpay in the same room. She was the one who pushed him out of the way. "W-what the hell just happened?" Troy stuttered, not realizing what was right infront of his eyes.

Sharpay stayed silent.

He then saw the red spot on Sharpay's white blouse, and it was getting bigger. Troy couldn't speak, is that what he thought it was? "O-o-ohh god." He kneeled down and lightly touched the red spot in her stomach area. "Y-you're hurt, Sharpay!"

She looked down at her flat stomach and sure enough, there was a huge red spot on her new blouse. All of a sudden it felt hard to breathe, making it hard to respond.

"We have to wait a couple minutes until we know the shooters gone. Here-" Troy took off his light-blue bottom down shirt off and pressed it against the wound. "Shit, you're losing a lot of blood." He got up and went to the door. It was locked. "No! It can't be locked!" He giggled the door knob and hit it with his shoulder to try and get it open. With no avail he turned around and looked down at Sharpay who was grasping her tummy. "It won't open."

"AHHHHHHHHH." Sharpay let out a scream and nearly passed out right then.

Troy turned back to the door and banged on it with his fists as hard as he could. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! WE NEED HELP! HELP! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?"

She was fading fast, but she noticed a fire extinguisher and had an idea. "T-t-t-troyyy." Sharpay tried her best to talk, it came out in a choked whisper though.

He heard Sharpay and looked down to see her pointing at the red fire extinguisher. Troy picked it up and hit it against the door, with a few more hits he was able to make a hole in it and open up the door from the outside. Once it was open he let out a deep breath and then noticed Sharpay had passed out. His hole shirt was covered in his blood. Troy panicked, picked her up bridal style and headed down the hallway.  
>It took him a good five minutes to finaly reach the front entrance of the school. As soon as he walked out with her, SWAT teams swarmed them and took Sharpay out of his arms. They made him get down on the ground and put his hands around his head. The whole time he watched the paramedics put Sharpay on a gurnee and lift her up into the truck. He wanted to go with her to make sure she'd be alright but they told him he'd just get in the way. So Troy got in his beat up up truck and speeded off, not taking notice to his friends or girlfriend who just walked out of the school's gym.<p>

Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad saw Troy in only his white under shirt with blood on it, get into his truck and speed off. Gabi freaked out, "Troy's hurt! He had blood on his shirt. Chad, you have to take me to the hospital. Now!" He nodded and the three of them got in Chad's yellow jeep and speeded away.

Troy got there the same time the paramedics did, he quickly shut off the engine and jumped out of his car. The paramedics took her out of the truck and immediately rushed her into the hospital's emergency room.  
>Three or four nurses rushed up to Sharpay on the gurnee, followed by a doctor. "Highschool shooting. Wound in the medial abdominal area." The girl paramedic told the doctor.<p>

"Alright lets get her into surgery, it looks like we gotta go dig out the bullet. Prepare OR rm. 3." The doctor announced and went to go scrub up.

Troy watched them wheel Sharpay down the white hallways, he couldn't keep his eyes off her face. She was so pale looking, it looked much worse with the oxygen mask she was wearing. They were finally at the point where only medical staff was allowed in. Before he could walked through these huge doubled-doors a nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry you can't go any further. You have to go wait in the ER lobby, i'm sorry but you're not even family. I have to go call them now."

He nodded his head and walked back the way he'd came. As soon as he got back into the ER he saw Gabi, Taylor, and Chad rush in the sliding doors. "Troy!" Gabriella ran up to him and touched the blood on his shirt. "Are you hurt, babe? What happened?" She laid her head on his chest and squeezed him tightly.

Troy shook his head, "No i wasn't hurt, Gabs. But Sharpay was. Somehow she moved infront of me right before the gun went off and then we got stuck in a janitor's closet. I'm sorry i just had to come to see if she was going to be okay."

Gabi's facial expressions were alittle shocked and hurt. But all that mattered was that Troy was okay. "It's okay, i'm just glad you're okay."

"Dude is Ice Queen going to be okay?" Chad and Taylor walked up to them.

"Shut the fuck up Chad! She just took a bullet for me, okay. Don't call her that!" Troy roared with anger. Somehow he felt protective over Sharpay now, ever since she took a bullet for him. He owed her.

Chad's eyes widened, "S-sorry man i didn't know. Umm did someone call her parents?"

"Like you give a shit! Just leave 'MAN'." Troy gave him a disgusted look and then walked away. Gabriella gave Chad an apologetic look and then went to find Troy. She knew exactly where he'd be, up on the roof.  
>That's exactly where he went when his grandma was sick in the hospital, it helped him clear his thoughts. She walked up to the roof and found Troy looking out over the edge. Gabi went up to him, "What was that all about Troy? Did you have to be such a jerk to your bestfriend?"<p>

Troy turned his head to look at her, "He deserved it, Gabs. Sharpay isn't a bad person like everyone thinks she is. She just took a bullet for me! No ice queen would fucking do that!"

"Language. And okay Troy i get that you feel graditude for her but you have no right to treat your friends like crap! You know Sharpay did that because-" Gabriella stopped, suddenly regreting that sentence.

"Because she likes me? Is that it, huh? You know what Gabi, you're so insecure that i'd leave you for her so of course you'd say that. You have no right to judge her!" He screamed in her face. Troy didn't even the tears in her eyes, he wouldn't look at them. After a couple more seconds of silence he started walking towards the door. Before he left, Troy turned back to meet Gabriella's sad gaze. "I don't think i'll beable to make it for dinner tonight." With those final words, Troy made his way back down to the ER. Once he got there he went straight up to the nurse's desk, "Hi i was wondering if my friend has gotten out of surgery yet?"

A short hispanic nurse wearing Tweetie Bird scrubs answered him. "You're the one that brought that girl in from the school shooting right? Let me find out and i'll let you know."

"Thank you." Troy watched her go back through the double doors. He was pacing frantically when the nurse came back out with the same doctor from earlier. "Hey Doc, is she gonna be okay?"

"Well the bullet was in between the small intestine, although we were able to get it out during the surgery. Ms. Evans should make a remarkable recovery, thanks to you son." Dr. Hatch said with a smile.

A wave of relief went through Troy's body, knowing Sharpay was going to be okay made him feel more relaxed from this whole situation. It made him smile, "Can i go see her?"

"Well we normally don't let anyone in there without parental approval but since the Evans won't be here until another hour i supose so." Dr. Htch granted, "She's in room 426." Then he retreated back into the doubled doors.

Five minutes later Troy was right infront of room 426. He was kind of nervous about going in and seeing Sharpay, this whole situation was really strange. It's not like Sharpay was one of his friends, not even close to that, although they were close in elementary school. They would play tether ball or four square at recess and then go back to Troy's house after school and play basketball. A lot of people didn't know Sharpay like he did. She was just as much of a tomboy when they were little, but who would believe them. That was always kind of like their little secret. And then they went to middle school where there was no longer recess and from there on Sharpay built up this mean, stuck up reputation.

When he sucked in his pride, Troy put his hand on the door knob and walked in slowly. His eyes immediately fell on Sharpay who was still asleep, it looked different to see her in a pale blue gown, hooked up to an IV, and have those oxygen things up her nose. It acually cause Troy to let out a chuckle.

"If I found out you put pictures of me on the internet, you're dead Bolton!" Sharpay whispered, her eyes only fluttering open a tiny amount.

Troy looked down at Sharpay and saw her waking up. "Don't worry Evans, I had Taylor come in a do it for me. You should be getting lots of Tweet's pretty soon." He gave her his signature grin.

All of a sudden her facial expression's turned serious. She began pulling on a lose thread of her hospital blanket.

He sat down next to her and placed his hand gently upon hers, "Whats wrong, Sharpay?"

"You know what i realized today, Troy? Life can change in the blink of an eye. If i would've died.. Troy I'm the biggest bitch at East High. I bet you know one at school would've gone to my funeral." Sharpay sniffled back a couple tears, still hasn't looked up at Troy.

"Ryan would be there." Troy joked, trying to ease the tension between them.

A couple tears fell down her pale cheek, "Doesn't count, he's my twin."

Troy frowned and squeezed her hand, "I would've gone. Sharpay i care about you, and i know you care about me. It's just hard for us to show it."

His words couldn't help but make her smile, "Yeah i guess."

It was silent between the two teens for quite awhile. They both stared down at maroon colored blanket. Then suddenly Troy spoke up, "Why? Why did you risk your life to save mine?"

For the first time Sharpay met Troy's gaze, "Remember that one time back in fifth grade? When i ate that granola bar that had peanuts in it. You carried me on your back all the way up to the nurse's office. That nurse said i could've died if you hadn't gotten me there in time. So when i saw that gun raise that memory from 5th grade popped into my head and i just jumped infront of you. Stupid, huh?"

At that momment Troy felt something he had never felt, love and admiration for the one and only Sharpay Evans. "The most stupidest i've ever heard." He joked.

Sharpay slapped his chest.

He shook his head and smiled at her, this was different smile though. One he usually gives his girlfriend. "Ya' know, i think that's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

"Well don't get used to it Bolton, that sorda thing only comes once in life time." Sharpay smirked.

"I owe you, Pay." Her nicname just slipped off his lips.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow in amusement, "Hell yeah you do! But i don't want anything from you Troy."

"Friends?" Troy stuck out his right hand, grinning.

She rolled her eyes and shook his hand, "Friends."

Someone was watching them, this person heard there whole conversation. And all they want is revenge. "I'm sorry but you can't be standing out here sir. Please leave." One of the nurses told them, then wheeling away the big phlabotimist tray. But they didn't leave, not without one more look at his first victim.

A.N~ So that was chapter 1. I can't believe i acually updated this chapter the same day as the trailer! I hope you enjoyed. So who do you guys think that mysterious person was? I think to make things more interesting i'm going to make it a suspense story as well. Let me know your suggestions ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Change

Chapter 2: Searching

One week has passed for all the wild cats at East High. They had temporaly closed the following day of the shooting to look for any clues that could lead them to the gun man. No one knew who it could be, but that didn't stop Vance Evans from hiring the best dectectives, attornies, ect. He wasn't going to rest until his daughter's shooter was found, there was no way in hell.

Sharpay's pink convertible pulled up to the parking lot only five minutes before the bell would ring. Since the shooting, she wasn't able to dance or move around as much. And that made Sharpay tense. She didn't bother looking at all of the 'sympathetic' glares and strange looks from her fellow classmates. Her shades stayed closed and with ballet flatts, it almost seemed like she could blend in. Until she heard the high pitched voice behind her. "Hey Sharpay, wait up!" That high-pitched voice belonged to the one person she wouldn't mind avoiding the rest of her senior year. Gabriella.

She got one look at Gabriella and almost barfed, she was wearing Troy's basketball jacket. With the role of the eyes she took in a deep breath, "Listen Montez, you don't need to give me you sympathetic speech or a thank you for saving you boyfriend's life. Its done, over with, got it."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and scoffed. Then she grabbed Sharpay's arm and pulled her to the side. "I don't know who you think you are talking to me about that but no i'm not here to thank you for saving Troy.  
>You need to stay away from him, it's time for you to get it through your little blonde head that i'm Troy's girlfriend. We've been through so much, and we're in love."<p>

Sharpay couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "If you think he's going to leave you for me then you're more insecure than i thought you were. And i don't want Troy, i'm past that phase in my life. Although you're sadly mistaken if you think Troy's going to stay away from me now. We're friends, Gabriella. So face the fact and take your goody-two-shoes ass back to your perfect boyfriend."

"Ring!" The school bell sounded.

"Just stay away from me and my friends." The furious Latina walked off and over to her friends and Troy. From the corner of his eye he saw Sharpay turn a corner. Right then he know where she was going.

Troy contemplated on whether he should follow her, she wasn't his girlfriend. Gabriella was. He looked down at Gabriella and saw her smile at him, making it all worse. When it was time to go to class he told Gabi and them that he was going to the nurses, which they understood. Once the hallways were cleared out he headed to the hallway wear the shooting took place, he knew she was there.

-oo-

After having the talk with Gabriella she decided not to go to class, walking off and ignoring Troy's gaze. Sharpay ended up going through the glass door and walked past the caution tape, she was in the hallway where she was shot. The memory of that day flashed through her eyes, bringing tears to her eyes. She ended up sitting down infront of the same janitor's closet that her and Troy were stuck in. It didn't matter that her white capree's were probaly getting dirty. Sharpay stared down at the white floor as the tears started peered down her tanned cheeks.

"I thought you might be here." A familar voice came from her left.

Sharpay looked up and met with the crystal blue eyes of Troy Bolton, she had to chuckle. "You know when i agreed to be friends i didn't know that meant being stocked as well."

"I wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing since the-"

"Shooting." She said, finishing his sentence. "And i'm fine, Troy. You don't need to come check up on me. I'm not so fragile."

For some reason, at that momment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. Troy knew she was still traumatized from the whole thing, who wouldn't? But instead, he gently placed his hand on her stomach where the bullet had gone in. "What did you feel in that momment? When you felt the bullet hit you?"

"Honestly, i felt like i was never going to beable to take back how rude and nasty i was to people. It was like my whole world stopped for a couple of seconds and i realized how wrong i was." Sharpay said intensly, looking into his eyes.

Troy raised an eye brow, still staring into her brown eyes. "About what?"

"Life. I've had a totaly different perspective on things, now all i want to do is change. Then maybe people won't hate me so much." Sharpay shrugged, the look on her face showed that she'd been thinking about this for awhile now.

"You're a good person, Sharpay. What happened in this hallway proves that!" Troy said, frustrated. He really wanted her to be a part of his group. It would take his friends and Gabi awhile to get used to but he thought they'd finaly see the real side to Sharpay.

Sharpay was getting scared. In a way, she didn't want to end her facade as East high's ice queen. She felt respected that way. "No, i'm not Troy! The only reason why i saved you is because i thought you'd leave Gabriella for me." She sucked in a deep breath, and her tears. "I'm still the same ice queen!"

That hurt. But still, deep down, he didn't believe that. "No. I don't believe you. You already told me why you jumped infront of the gun, and that time you meant it. Pay, you don't have to act like the ice queen."

"Well its what i'm good at, Troy!" Sharpay cried.

He frowned, "Who cares, be who you want to be Sharpay."

She thought long and hard about what he said. And it sunk in, making her smile inside. They sat there, infront of that janitors closet for quite a long time. But once the bell rang both of them stood up, getting ready to part ways. "Thanks for the talk, Troy. It meant a lot to me, you have no idea." Sharpay gave him a quick smile before walking away.

-000-

Lunch rolled around by eleven-thirty causing bigger crowds in the quad and hallways. Troy and his teamates were laughing and joking around when there girlfriends sat down and joined them. The girls sat and chit-chatted about their final musical, while the guys discussed the upcoming championships. "So Troy, would you like to get together with Kelsi this week. She said she has a song for us. You still want to do the spring musical, right?"

Troy wasn't really sure what he wanted to do. Deep down he sordof wished Gabriella would back out and let Sharpay be the lead for the musical. But he could never admit that. All of a sudden Sharpay popped up in his mind and she wouldn't go away. Involuntarily, he stood up and stared around the cafeteria. His eyes wondered upon the table where Ryan and a few of the other drama geeks were at. But Sharpay wasn't anywhere to be found, surprising him. Where was she? He looked down at his friends and Gabriella, ""I just remembered i have to..uh go see Mr. Jacoe and take a test. I'll see you guys after school."

"But you didn't answer my-" Before Gabi could finish Troy had vanished into the doubled doors. He walked the hallways trying to think what made him do that. What was going on? All Troy was thinking about was Sharpay. The girl who saved him. On his way back to the cafeteria he walked past the theater, one of the side doors open. It stopped Troy dead in his tracks, noticing Sharpay sit down at the piano on stage.  
>For a momment he almost went down and joined her, but decided to sit back and listen.<p>

Sharpay closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then she placed her delicate hands on the keys and began to play.

Under your spell again.  
>I can't say no to you.<br>Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
>I can't say no to you.<br>Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
>Now I can't let go of this dream.<br>I can't breathe but I feel...  
>Good enough,<br>I feel good enough for you.  
>Drink up sweet decadence.<br>I can't say no to you,  
>And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.<br>I can't say no to you.  
>Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.<br>Now I can't let go of this dream.  
>Can't believe that I feel...<br>Good enough,  
>I feel good enough.<br>It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.  
>And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.<br>Pour real life down on me.  
>'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<br>Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
>So take care what you ask of me,<br>'cause I can't say no.

As sharpay finished the last note, a quiet tear ecscaped her closed eyes. It slowly trickled down her cheek, without being wiped away. All these mixed feelings started to boil up inside her. Maybe brainiac was right, she still wanted Troy. Although, that didn't matter. She knew what kind of guy Troy was, and he'd never do that. Sharpay sat at the piano with her eyes closed, trying to keep more tears from coming. And then she heard someone on the stage. Her eyes darted up and saw Troy standing right there watching her. "God, why can't you stay away from me? Please." Sharpay pleaded with him.

He looked down at his shoe and frowned. Honestly, Troy didn't know why. "Did you just write that song?"

"Yeah, i guess i did." Sharpay sighed and shut the piano cover. Then she turned around so she was facing Troy on the bench.

Troy smiled, "You're so talented Sharpay, even more than you know."

"Please don't. Troy why can't you just leave me the hell alone, huh?" Sharpay asked him again, looking up into his eyes this time.

He frowned, "Why can't you just let me in, Sharpay? I want to be there for you."

"Because i saved you. That's the only reason why. Before you hardly ever talked to me. You'd always joke with your friends about me, and now its so different. Right? I'm not gonna take your sympathy. Stay away from me." Sharpay stood up from the piano and started walking away. Troy grabbed her arm and spinned her around, placing his lips onto her. Immediately he deepened the kiss, it feeling like heaven. But all good things must come to and end. Sharpay came to her senses and pushed him off of her. Her brown eyes looked up into his blue ones, tears in them. She was scared, and that's why she walked away. Not saying one word.

Later that night Sharpay couldn't sleep. All her lights were out and it was dead silent, but her eyes were glued to the ceiling; thinking about that kiss. God, what was wrong with her? She was falling under his spell again, that was for sure. And it was terrifying. After the shooting, Sharpay really considered her whole reputation as IceQueen. But nobody was going to except her, especially not Troy's friends. Everyone knew her as a bitch with no feelings. That always hurt her though, she'd make it through school with a stone-cold face and then cry her little eyes out when she got home. Troy starting to care about her was not a good thing. Getting over the one and only Troy Bolton is hard the first time, and impossible the second time. And that kiss? Seriously what was he even thinking? That boy had everything going for him, why'd he have to mess it all up for her? She was his hero.

~0~0~0~

Troy tossed and turned in his bed, not being able to sleep. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his hands down his face. What was he thinking, kissing Sharpay this afternoon? He was Troy freaking Bolton, his life had everything he needed in it. There was no reason for him to mess it all up for some girl. The girl who had saved him.


	4. Chapter 3: Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

enjoy !;D

Her breath quickened. She stood in front of the same people that always auditioned, or were apart of the Drama club. Sharpay tried to avert her gaze from Troy but it was hopeless. She watched him sitting next to Gabriella with his arm around her. He'd looked up and met her eyes for a second before she turned away and sat down at the piano. Everyone was surprised that she wasn't doing something extravagent with flashing lights and most importantly, Ryan. It was finally time to show her true talent, and express her self.

Her fingers touched the piano gracefully before closing her chocolate brown eyes and playing the first note.

The city sleeps So silently Wish I could say the same for me But I've got this dead ended street To keep searching

For a tunnel underneath the bitter truth Or a bridge invisible I won't fall through

And I don't know how much I can keep Letting you unravel me 'Cause the more you learn the more we share We were worlds apart and you see It was so much easier to be 'Cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair

I never meant Most of those pretty words I said But I wanted you to think I did 'Cause telling you all this makes no difference It's useless

'Cause those who get to know our hearts the most They always seem to be the ones we'll never hold

And I don't know how much I can keep Letting you unravel me 'Cause the more you learn the more we share We were worlds apart and you see It was so much easier to be 'Cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair

Can't you see it's destroying me?  
>I can't stand the closeness But don't you dare go avoiding me It kills me and yet it keeps me going<p>

And I don't know how much I can keep Letting you unravel me 'Cause the more you learn the more we share We were worlds apart and you see It was so much easier to be 'Cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair

She finished her song and everyone applauded with happiness and joy filled in their hearts, well everyone except Troy. He couldn't help but feel bad for what he did, what he put her through. Troy just couldn't decide what he it was time for Gabriella and him to audition he just couldn't do it. He broke away from Gabi's hand and started walking towards the exit. "Troy, where are you going? It's time for us to audition!" Gabriella stood in the walkway with a hand on her hip.

Troy looked back at Gabi and felt like he was looking at stranger, not his girlfriend. "I can't do this anymore." Then he walked out of the theater and knew exactly where he was going.

After finishing her audition all Sharpay wanted to do was get out of there, especially when it looked cloudy enough to rain. As she reached her pink convertible somebody called her name. God no. It was him.  
>She turned around and was face to face with Troy. You could tell he was running from the pitch of his breath. "What do you want Troy."<p>

"Was that song about me?" Of course it was, he just didn't want to believe it.

Sharpay sighed, "No Troy it was about Zeke."

Troy froze in place. What? He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"No dumbass. Of course I wrote it about you. Jesus!" Sharpay opened her car and got in. Then her eyes widened, "Wait, aren't you supose to be auditioning with Gabriella right now?"

"I needed to see you."

She closed her eyes and groaned. "No you don't Troy. Please do us both a favor and go back in there before you ruin things with your girlfriend."

"And what if i wanted to ruin things." Troy retorted back.

Her eyes darted up at Troy's blue ones, those intoxicating eyes. But she couldn't deal with the drama, the pain. Sharpay felt the tears welling up, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Troy see her cry. She started her car and took off. Leaving him with mixed emotions.

~0~0~0~

The thunder shouted within the clouds of the midnight sky. And then it began to shower raindrops all over Albequrque. Sharpay stared out her window in a dazed state; watching the rain pour down on streets and cars.  
>Then she noticed something in the rain, the same beat-up truck that belonged to Troy Bolton. She looked around and finally found Troy, standing outside her house where her bedroom window was. Holy fuck.<br>It was like thirty degrees outside. Sharpay screamed in frustration, slipped into her slippers and ran out. She walked out in the rain and ran over to Troy. "Yo-you're insane BOLTON. What the hell are you doing at my house, in the pooring rain."

Troy shivered, rain drops sprinkled all over his face and body. "You're right, Pay. I didn't even talk to you before the shooting. And ever since then, I can't stop thinking about you...and that kiss." He had to shout over all the thunder and noises.

"What about Gabriella? She's your girlfriend, Troy!" Sharpay yelled back.

He frowned, "I still care about her, a lot. But I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you Sharpay."

Oh my god. If anyone told her that Troy Bolton would confess his love for her in the pouring rain she would've called them crazy. But it was happening. The guy she'd had a crush on since fourth grade, loved her. Troy loved Sharpay, not Gabriella. "WHY? Wh-why are you in love with me?" She cried to him.

Troy took a deep breath and wiped a piece of wet hair out of her face. "You're the only one that doesn't put me on a pedistal and expect the best of me. The school shooting made me realize what I was missing all along. You and me have this kind of spark; connection. I know you can feel it."

"None of that matters!" She through her hands up in the air. "You're with Gabriella, and that's how it should b-"

Troy grabbed her cheek and pulled her mouth in to his. Their mouths made perfect rythym in the rain. Sharpay finaly eased in to his mouth and slipped her hands into the back of his hair, playing with it mindlessly.  
>They kissed until both of them ran out of oxygen. Breaking away, gasping, Sharpay looked into those eyes of his and smiled. "You really love me?"<p>

He smiled and held the sides of her face. "Yeah." Troy smiled and kissed her with more eagerness then before. Wanting to feel as close to her as humanly possible. They stayed out in the rain for another few minutes, enjoying eachothers embrace and kisses.

Sharpay finally broke away; her forehead still connected to Troy's. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I can't be with you unless you break up with her."

Troy nodded against her and then lifted his head up to look her in the eyes. "I'm going to her place after I leave."

Biting her lip, she nodded and smiled. "Why don't you come inside and get warm? You can borrow some of Ryan's clothes."

He smiled and followed her inside the mansion. It felt nice to be inside a nice warm house. They went up to Ryan's bedroom and found something for Troy to wear, a long white-sleeved sweater and blue jeans.  
>"You know I don't think Ryan's ever worn those." Sharpay joked, referring to the pants. Ryan Evans never wore blue jeans.<p>

Troy laughed, and looked around Ryans room. It was purple and had a whole bunch of trophies hung up. Typical Ryan. "He's really talented."

"Yeah." Sharpay walked over and sat down on his bed. "I even think he's more talented then me."

"No one's as talented as you, Sharpay. Ms. Darbus we'll be stupid not to give you the main lead in the musical." He said in total honesty.

She smiled, "Honestly, I don't really care if I get the lead or not. Because I have you.."

Troy blushed a bright pink. He couldn't believe he was in the Evan's home, in Ryan's room with Sharpay. If someone told him that he'd be in Sharpay's house under theses circumstances, well, he would've laughed in their face. But now this was all so real. It was real that he was about to break up with Gabriella. For Sharpay.

A half an hour later Troy was walking out of the Evan's home. Sharpay walked him outside since the rain had stoped. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She leaned against the huge doorframe and stared up at him with dreamy eyes. All of this just seemed so surreal to her.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school." He said, sheepishl and gave her a light kiss on the cheek good bye. Troy walked down the driveway to his truck and got in. He drove away and headed to Gabriella's. Boy was this going to be hard. He arrived at the Montez's five minutes later and walked up to the door. After knocking for the second time Gabriella answered in her night gown. "Hey." She said in a soft whisper.

"Can I come in?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and opened the door up wide enough. Once he was inside the house he looked around and noticed how quiet it was, "Where's your mom?"

"She went to go drop off my grandma at the airport. But what're you doing here this late? Are here to talk about today or." Gabriella said nervously, she didn't know what was about to happen.

Troy looked down at his shoes, "I don't think we should keep seeing eachother."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're... you want to break up?" The tears started to well up in her eyes, then she looked him in the eyes. "Because of Sharpay."

"I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"WHAT?" Gabriella cried.

"I think I'm in love with her." Troy said with guilty voice.

That was it. Something in Gabriella snapped at that momment. A look of discust appeared on her face, then she picked up her hand and slapped Troy as hard as she could. "Fuck you." She screamed will hurt and anger.

On instinct, Troy grabbed his face and looked at Gabriella in a shocked manner. Both of them were shocked.

"Just get out of my house Troy." She fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

A tear escaped her eye, "JUST GET OUT!"

Troy felt his own tears welling up inside. He'd hurt her so badly. It almost wasn't worth it. Gabriella was a good girl, his first true love. She didn't deserve any of that. But he didn't want to make matters worse. So he turned on his heel and walked out the front door. Gabriella slammed it behind him and started to sob. When Troy got back in his truck he hit the steering wheel and let the tears fall. That was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

A.N~ Okay so that was a very short chapter, sorry guys. But I think I'll right more if I get some more reviews, maybe even some suggestions. Consider it, please? Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
